Forbidden
by a.Crazy.One
Summary: Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Les doigts de la jeune femme effleurèrent ses lèvres, faisant frémir tout son corps. Puis, il recula vivement, réalisant la bêtise qu'il faisait. - Ça nous est interdit. - Vraiment? Alors que faites-vous là?
1. Prologue

_Hey hey ! Voici une fiction Drago/Hermione basée sur Tristan et Yseult. On oublie le monde magique pour cette histoire par contre. En espérant que vous apprécierez! Don't forget the reviews please! _

**Forbidden**

**Prologue**

_Vivre d'un amour impossible…_

_Aimer d'une force inimaginable…_

_Forcer de la main le destin…_

_Maintenir d'un regard l'espoir…_

_Regarder d'un rêve l'avenir…_

_Rêver d'un soupir à l'interdit…_

_Soupirer d'un souffle l'au revoir…_

_Souffler d'une promesse l'ultime je t'aime…_

Interdit. Ça leur était interdit. Le destin avait prévu qu'ils se rencontreraient, qu'ils s'apprécieraient, qu'ils s'aimeraient.

Mais il avait aussi prévu qu'ils succomberaient, qu'ils trahiraient, qu'ils perdraient. Et il n'a rien fait pour empêcher le drame, rien.

Le destin est resté spectateur, sachant pertinemment tout ce qui allait arriver. Il pouvait tout changer, il a tout gâché.

Un amour qui perdit un empire, qui détruisit une nation, qui resta gravé dans les mémoires.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela que la destinée n'a pas voulu intervenir; pour qu'on se souvienne. Mais ce n'est qu'égoïsme que d'empêcher un amour de se concrétiser pour le plaisir d'une société.

Ils ont vécu, ils ont aimé, ils ont trahi, ils sont éteints. L'amour prohibé les a perdus, le destin cruel les a condamnés, l'interdit utopique les a rendus éternels.

**FORBIDDEN**

_Alors vous en pensez quoi? Court comme prologue, je sais. Mais bon, une petite review, ça vous tente?_


	2. Chapitre Premier : As We Were young

_Coucou! Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre! Lui aussi, il est plutôt court… je m'en excuse, mais ça risque d'être comme ça souvent. Et merci énormément pour vos reviews!_

_**Petite réponse à Crayoline**__ (ouais, c'est ça, _petite_ réponse… mon œil!) : Alors tout d'abord, merci pour ton PS D Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie ce qu'on fait. Ensuite, pour la bande-annonce, je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de la faire moins bonne, j'ai vraiment peur de vous décevoir maintenant! Ah! La pression que tu m'as mise sur les épaules! Non je rigole, mais j'espère quand même être à la hauteur de ce que tu attends! _

**Forbidden**

**Chapitre Premier**

_Allant au devant, si inconscients,_

_Parlant avec emballement, si francs,_

_Vivant sans se questionner, si spontanés, _

_Jouant au chat perché, si primesautiers. _

_Ne croyant jamais, si sincères,_

_Qu'ils trahiraient, eux si honnêtes, _

_Que par amour, par faiblesse,_

_Ils détruiraient leurs êtres._

-Bon, maintenant, Drago, tu vas t'approcher doucement de lui, sans faire aucun bruit et, au moment où il s'y attendra la moins, tu frapperas!

-Oui, Père.

Le petit Drago s'approcha lentement de sa cible, lance-pierre à la main. Chaque fois que ses pieds allaient toucher le sol, il ralentissait ses mouvements, craignant que l'herbe sèche et jaunie ne craque sous son poids et fasse fuir sa proie. Puis, lorsqu'il fut assez près pour atteindre sa victime, il lâcha son projectile, qui frappa directement sa cible.

Un immense sourire illumina son petit minois et il regarda son père, plus fier que jamais.

-J'ai réussi, père, je l'ai eu!

-Oui, mon fils, c'est bien! répondit ce dernier, tout aussi fier de son enfant.

Drago alla chercher son butin précipitamment. Il le regarda, comme si c'était son propre fils.

-Mère va adorer le dîner de ce soir! Du bon lièvre bien tendre!

°&°&°&

L'air était lourd. Froid comme la glace, glacial comme la mort. Tous avaient tenu à rendre un dernier hommage à la reine d'Irlande, leur reine. Le roi regardait le corps sans vie de sa femme, le regard vague. La princesse, jeune encore à cette époque, nageait simplement dans l'incompréhension. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous ces gens regardait sa mère dormir et qu'elle, elle les laissait faire, sans même protester. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi plus aucun souffle ne sortait de sa bouche, pourquoi ses côtes ne se soulevaient plus au rythme de sa respiration inexistante.

Elle regarda sa mère se faire brûler, et elle pleura. Elle ne tenta pas de l'empêcher, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses, mais elle pleura.

Quelques minutes après qu'on ait mis les cendres de sa mère dans une urne royale, sa fille alla mettre le contenant dans le creux d'un rocher, au bord de la mer, là où elle et sa mère avaient l'habitude de se promener.

-Reposera-t-elle en paix pour toujours, Minerva? Sera-t-elle heureuse là où elle va? demanda-t-elle à sa nounou.

-Oui, Hermione, elle sera toujours heureuse, et elle veillera sur toi…

_Le destin veut que les pires malheurs frappent les meilleures personnes…_

**FORBIDDEN**

_Alors, vos impressions? Dites-moi si je vous ai déçu ou non dans une petite review!_


	3. Chapitre Deuxième : Before The Storm

Me revoici

_Me revoici! Chapitre deuxième en ligne pour vous! J'ai tenté de le faire un peu plus long celui-ci, rien que pour vous. J'ai bien dit UN PEU plus long! J'espère que vous allez apprécier quand même! Au fait, je vous prie d'excuser mes ponctuations, elles ne sont pas toujours bien placées, surtout pour les dialogues. _

_**Réponse à Noémie **__(hum, cette fois c'est une très très longue réponse…) : Alors, tout d'abord, un grand, un énorme merci pour ta review! (bah tes reviews en fait ;-) C'est le genre de commentaires que j'adore recevoir, parce que je sais réellement ce que pensent les lecteurs de ce que je fais. C'est vraiment ça que j'aime le plus, parce que tu dis ce que tu penses et tu ne te gênes pas; tu viens de te tailler une haute place dans mon estime! Bref, je réponds un peu à ce que tu m'as dis. Premièrement, je fais souvent des résumés hyper intriguant, qui souvent ne rendent pas justice à l'histoire elle-même – l'histoire étant moins bonne que le résumé. C'est pas fais exprès, mais au moins ça fait venir des gens qui lisent, intrigués, et qui peut-être passent par-dessus parce que c'est n'est pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, ou bien qui continuent parce qu'ils ont aimés. Je sais que mon prologue était court, très court même, cependant j'avais encore des examens et je n'avais pas trop le temps de développer, mais je voulais absolument mettre quelque chose sur cette idée immédiatement. Ah, c'est comme ça l'inspiration! Alors ça a donnée un mini-prologue. Ensuite, si j'ai décidée de faire cette fic sans magie, c'est que j'ai vraiment mais vraiment plein de fics de HP, tout le temps de la magie; on se lasse un peu à la fin. J'aime le fantastique, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup le réel et l'historique. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de la faire sans magie pour une fois. Et bon, pour l'histoire de Tristan et Iseult, j'ai décidé de prendre ce ''contexte'', mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout sera complètement identique, j'essayerai bien sûr de personnaliser le récit. J'espère réussir à te faire aimer cette histoire, autant que moi je l'ai aimée! Sinon, quand tu lis, tu peux aussi oublier qu'il s'agit de Tristan et Iseult et penser aux personnages de HP, comme si c'était dans le livre par exemple. Et puis aussi, parlant des autres fics, je te comprends que trop! Ces fics où le caractère des personnages ne ressemblent même pas à ceux des originaux mais qui sont pourtant une sorte de suite de la série de livres, où l'histoire est complètement superficielle et où on ne fait aucunement attention à son écriture, ça me répugne un peu aussi. Je pense qu'il faut savoir être original, innover, respecter les personnages et leurs personnalités et surtout, il faut savoir peaufiner son langage. C'est bien beau de dire : «Ok, je vais écrire une fic!», il faut quand même savoir écrire un minimum et s'appliquer dans ce qu'on fait. Bon, et puis je crois déjà avoir donné la raison de mes chapitres courts, mais maintenant FINI LES EXAMENS ET BONJOUR LES VACANCES! Alors chapitres plus long au menu! Ah et aussi merci pour les compliments, bien sûr ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre! (même si techniquement, je ne l'ai pas entendu, mais bel et bien lu…) Bon, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, parce que je t'ai presque écrit un chapitre complet XD. Satisfaite? ;-)_

**Forbidden**

**Chapitre Deuxième**

_Dure réalité, ils sont rattrapés,_

_Le temps, cruel, les a cernés._

_Envolée, l'innocence,_

_Disparue, la pureté de l'enfance. _

_Devenir adultes, il le faut, _

_Que les autres, bien plus tôt. _

_Destin impitoyable, chargé de fureur,_

_Confisque leur présent le plus précieux; leur candeur._

Drago et son père retournèrent allègrement vers leur village, impatients de montrer leur prise à la dame de la maison. Ils traversèrent les collines de Cornouailles, où ils avaient chassé, d'un pas aussi lent que pressé.

La vue était époustouflante; ces étendues vert forêt de hautes herbes mêlées aux quelques rayons du soleil couchant qui transperçaient les nuages blancs éclatants coupaient carrément le souffle.

On ne pouvait que s'extasier devant ces paysages féeriques. Mais, en même temps, le père et le fils étaient empressés de rejoindre la maison; la mère serait tellement fière de son fils lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'il avait tué sa première bête! Alors, ils marchaient vite, tout en prenant le temps d'admirer les splendides images qui se présentaient à leurs yeux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes du village, la nuit était presque déjà tombée. Le père pressa son fils; le soir même avait lieu un conseil entre les Pictes, les Celtes, les Angles, les Saxons et les Jutes dans le but de signer un traité d'unification de la Grande-Bretagne, et il en était l'hôte. C'était pourquoi il fallait se dépêcher de rentrer, car les invités ne les attendraient pas longtemps pour commencer le dîner!

Ainsi, les deux chasseurs firent la course jusqu'à leur demeure, non sans plusieurs éclats de rire. En chemin, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une sorte de grotte, le jeune Drago demanda à son père de s'arrêter, le temps qu'il aille chercher quelque chose pour sa mère. Il revint, quelques instants après, avec un magnifique bracelet de brindilles qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué pendant ses temps perdus.

**°&°&°&°**

_Il entendit un père et son fils rire aux éclats en coursant. Il se risqua à sortir délicatement de sa cachette afin de découvrir l'identité de ces rieurs; elle lui fut confirmée. Ils passeraient donc à l'attaque bientôt. Très bientôt. _

**°&°&°&°**

Lorsque le père de Drago ouvrit d'un grand geste la porte de chez lui, il fut accueilli par une douzaine d'hommes; des seigneurs, pour la plupart. Personne ne semblait en vouloir à son retard, tous comprenant parfaitement que c'était un homme très occupé et surtout très dévoué envers sa famille.

-Lucius! Vous voilà enfin! s'exclama un homme dépassant tout le monde d'au moins six têtes, mais ayant l'allure d'un guerrier. Où étiez-vous passé?

-Je chassais avec Drago, répondit Lucius en désignant son fils.

Drago, tout excité, montra sa prise à l'homme.

-Ah, je vois! Il n'a que 9 ans et, déjà, il a l'instinct du chasseur. Il a un avenir prometteur, ce petit!

-Oui, Hagrid, il est promis à un futur glorieux, dit le père d'un ton rêveur.

Puis, Drago aperçut, sortant de la cuisine, sa mère, les bras chargés d'ustensiles. Il accourra vers elle et l'aida à porter son fardeau sur la table.

-Merci, mon beau Drago.

Il sourit, lui assurant que c'était tout naturel. Ensuite, il enchaîna avec la capture qu'il avait faite cette journée-là.

-Mère, regardez ce que j'ai attrapé aujourd'hui!

Il sortit le lièvre mort de son sac en peau, souriant jusqu'aux dents.

-Oh! Mais quelle belle surprise! Ta première prise de chasse! Bravo, Drago, je suis très fière de toi!

Et elle le serra amoureusement dans ses bras.

-Allez, donne-le moi que je demande à Bella qu'elle le fasse cuire pour le repas de ce soir.

Un instant, il resta sous le choc. On allait vraiment faire cuire _sa _prise pour le dîner! Il prit quelques secondes avant de donner son lièvre; il y était presque attaché. Après tout, c'était sa toute première proie!

Enfin, il se résigna, remit précieusement son lièvre à sa mère et alla s'asseoir à la petite table au fond de la pièce, qui lui était réservée en cas de conseil comme celui-ci.

Quelques minutes à peine après s'être assis, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

Il retourna précipitamment voir sa mère en cuisine et, après lui avoir fait ses excuses pour l'avoir dérangé pendant le sermon qu'elle servait à sa sœur – et sa cuisinière, par la mère occasion – il lui montra le bijou qu'il lui avait confectionné.

En l'apercevant, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son fils avait toujours été si respectueux et si attentionné avec elle, peut-être même plus qu'elle-même ne l'était envers son enfant.

Elle serra Drago fort dans ses bras, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle mit le bracelet et lui murmura un merci empli d'émotion, les larmes coulant à présent sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous, mère? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal?

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes.

-Non, mon chéri, non tu n'as rien fait de mal, au contraire. Je pleure de joie.

-Ah… mais pourquoi pleurez-vous, alors, si vous êtes joyeuse?

Elle sourit à nouveau.

-Un jour, tu comprendras.

Le petit garçon se renfrogna.

-Je déteste quand vous me dites cela.

Cette fois, elle rit aux éclats. Il était si attendrissant, son Drago!

-Je sais, mais lorsque tu comprendras, tu ne me détesteras plus.

-Narcissa, viens m'aider! C'est peut-être moi, la cuisinière, mais tu es ma sœur, et je ne peux tout faire toute seule! s'écria Bellatrix.

-Allez, je dois aller aider Bella. À tout à l'heure, Drago.

Et elle l'embrassa sur le front.

Une fois que sa mère fut hors de son champ de vision, il tira la langue en direction des cuisines. Chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, elle lui répondait « Un jour, tu comprendras. » Et chaque fois, ça le mettait en rogne.

Une fois, il lui avait demandé : « C'est quoi l'amour? » Et elle avait encore répondu: « Un jour, tu comprendras. »

On lui disait toujours que son père et sa mère s'aimaient ; mais pourquoi? Quel était cet événement? Il voulait comprendre, pour pouvoir lui aussi profiter des soi-disant bienfaits de cette chose. Mais bon, un jour il comprendrait. Et il ne le comprendrait pas qu'à moitié…

À neuf heures, le conseil débuta. Lucius fut le premier à prendre la parole, étant donné qu'il était l'hôte de la réunion et instigateur de ce projet.

-Mes chers amis, bonsoir. J'ai aujourd'hui l'honneur de vous accueillir dans mon humble demeure afin de vous parler d'un projet très important concernant la survie de la Grande-Bretagne. Comme vous le savez tous, l'Empire Romain vient de tomber. Notre clan, divisé, est faible. L'Irlande veut profiter de cet affaiblissement pour nous anéantir et nous rayer définitivement de la carte. Ne croyez-vous donc pas que nous aurions plus de chances en étant tous unis? Toutes les îles de Bretagne ensemble contre l'ennemi ne seraient-elles pas plus fortes? Seigneurs, il faut agir. L'Irlande est une menace grandissante pour nous. Si nous ne faisons rien, alors notre arrêt de mort est déjà signé.

-Et qui serait le roi de cette nouvelle nation? lança un Angle.

-Le Seigneur Albus, bien entendu.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le Seigneur de Cornouailles, résident du Château d'Or, Albus Dumbledore.

-Et pourquoi lui? demanda un Saxon.

-Parce qu'il est le plus juste et le plus sage d'entre nous.

Il y eut quelques murmures d'approbation et de désapprobation. Puis, le Seigneur Albus se leva et prit la parole.

-Pour ma part, je trouve que cette entente est essentielle à la survie de notre clan, et je la signe de ce pas.

Il se dirigea vers le parchemin où était décris le pacte de la Grande-Bretagne, et y apposa sa signature.

**°&°&°&°**

_Il entendit les seigneurs discuter de leur projet. Enfin. L'heure était venue d'attaquer…_

_Deux opposés, deux ennemis, deux amants…_

**FORBIDDEN**

_Voilà! Vous en pensez quoi? Hum, je le saurai jamais si vous ne laissez pas de review!_


	4. Chapitre Troisième : Prisoners

**Forbidden**

**Chapitre Troisième**

_Monte et monte la peur, _

_Grimpe et grimpe la frayeur,_

_Grandit et grandit l'effroi, _

_Croît et croît l'émoi. _

_Au point de non-retour, _

_La souffrance prendra la place de l'amour,_

_À jamais coincé dans cette calamité,_

_Ainsi s'achèvera cette destinée. _

Le silence se fit dans la petite salle de conseil du Château de Tantallon. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur le Seigneur Albus, la plume à la main, qui signait le traité d'unification de la Grande-Bretagne. Mais rapidement, les commentaires, prononcés souvent à l'intention des voisins de chaise, commencèrent à fuser de partout. Certains étaient en totale désaccord avec ce traité, persuadés que leur clan était assez fort pour battre les Irlandais à eux seuls. D'autres n'avaient qu'une seule envie; se lever et imiter Albus. Cependant, alors que le futur roi de Grande-Bretagne allait se rasseoir, il fut impossible à quiconque d'autre d'aller apposer sa signature.

**°&°&°&°**

_-Commandant, un des seigneurs est en train de signer le traité, il faut attaquer!_

_-Patience encore quelques petites secondes, Peter, quelques petites secondes…_

_Le dénommé Peter commença à trembler de tous ses membres. Pourquoi le commandant attendait-il aussi longtemps? Les ordres étaient bien clairs; il fallait empêcher la signature de ce traité. Alors pourquoi, maintenant qu'un d'eux était en pleine action, n'attaquait-on pas?_

_-Maintenant!_

**°&°&°&°**

-Seigneur Lucius, les Irlandais attaquent! Trois de nos hommes qui gardaient l'entrée du château ont été égorgés, un autre est venu nous avertir. Selon lui, des soldats ennemis sont en train massacrer la ville et les autres sont en route vers le château!

-Vite, barricadez la porte, ordonna Lucius, il faut empêcher ces bâtards d'entrer!

Tous les hommes et toutes les femmes se dépêchèrent de prendre tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main et qui avait assez de poids pour bloquer la porte – tables, chaises, etc. – et placèrent le tout devant la porte, espérant retenir un peu les soldats Irlandais.

Drago, lui, ne comprenait plus rien. Il se faisait bousculer sans arrêt, et tout le monde lui disait d'aller se cacher. Mais pourquoi cette agitation?

Puis, sa mère l'aperçut, perdu au milieu de la foule d'Anglais. Elle se précipita sur lui et l'emmena derrière les hommes – tous prêts à attaquer, en position devant la porte barricadée – avec les autres femmes et enfants.

Soudain, un coup retentit à la porte. Un coup puissant. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit le même fracas. Et cela continuait de façon répétitive.

La peur montait dans les rangs, surtout parmi les femmes et les enfants. Chaque coup porté à la porte faisait trembler la mère de Drago. Il tentait alors de la calmer, de lui assurer que tout allait bien se passer; mais c'était dur pour lui, étant donné qu'il avait presque tout aussi peur.

L'attente était insoutenable. Chaque coup qui retentissait amenuisait le courage des hommes au-devant. Chaque secousse faisait frissonner encore plus les femmes. Chaque choc que recevait la porte semblait rapprocher chaque personne de sa mort.

Au fur et à mesure que la lourde porte se faisait frapper, le bois commençait à flancher. Des brindilles volaient partout, l'air froid entrait dans la pièce, les cris d'efforts des Irlandais parvenaient aux oreilles des assiégés, de plus en plus clairs et rapprochés.

Puis, la porte céda.

* * *

-Sont-ils en route, Avery?

-Oui, mon Roi. Ils sont même déjà arrivés à Tantallon; ils assiègent la ville ainsi que tous les autres clans. Ils profitent de l'absence des autres seigneurs sur leur propre territoire pour détruire ce qu'ils ont construit.

-Bien, c'est parfait. Ils suivent mes ordres, alors. Quand ont-ils commencé l'attaque, ont-ils suivi mes ordres? Harry a-t-il lancé l'attaque avant que le traité soit signé?

Avery hésita quelques instants. Devait-il avouer à son roi que son plus fidèle serviteur avait attendu que le premier seigneur ait signé?

-En fait, Potter a attendu que le premier seigneur ait apposé sa signature sur le traité, déclara Avery, incertain.

À sa plus grande surprise, le roi sourit.

-Bien, ce petit est futé. Il leur a laissé le temps de croire un instant à leur projet.

Avery était encore hésitant, mais il sourit.

-Oui, c'est ce que je me disais, ô mon Roi.

-Réussiront-ils à ramener le traité ici?

Avery ferma les yeux, se concentra un instant. Son visage se crispa, puis il reprit la parole.

-Oui, mon Roi, ils ramèneront le traité et vous l'offriront pour que vous le brûliez.

-Et dis-moi, massacreront-ils _tous_ les seigneurs?

Encore une fois, il ferma les yeux et eut un rictus. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, il hésita un instant, avant de répondre :

-Non.

Le roi eut un soupir.

-Tant pis.

-Mais ils tueront le Seigneur Lucius, un des plus importants, l'instigateur de ce projet.

Le roi soupira.

-Tes visions me sont bien utiles, Avery. Je me demande comment je ferais sans toi.

-Mon Maître, vous vous débrouilleriez très bien quand même, j'en suis persuadé.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr… Mais je crois tout de même que je devrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'apportes…

-Ô mon Roi, ce serait un grand honneur de recevoir un quelconque bien de la part de sa Majesté, mais je suis dans l'obligation de devoir refuser.

Le roi parut surpris.

-Et pourquoi donc, Avery?

-Je ne vivrais pas tranquille, mon Maître. Je penserais que je vous dois quelque chose. Mais tout ce que je vous dois, ce sont mes services. Je ne veux rien de vous que l'appréciation de mon aide.

-Eh bien, voilà qui me surprend bien. Je souhaitais t'offrir la main d'Hermione, lorsqu'elle serait assez âgée, mais puisque tu refuses… Je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre.

Avery sembla sous le choc. Il venait de refuser la main de la princesse d'Irlande. Mais quel idiot!

-Oui, bien sûr, vous trouverez quelqu'un d'autre, répondit celui-ci, amer.

-Tu peux disposer, maintenant.

-Oui, mon Roi. À bientôt.

Et il sortit de reculons, de façon à ne jamais tourner le dos à son Maître.

Le roi se perdit dans ses pensées quelques instants, puis appela sa fille.

-Hermione!

Une petite fille aux cheveux bruns et touffus apparut, suivit de sa nounou.

-Oui, père?

-Lorsque les soldats reviendront de Bretagne, il y aura une grande fête. Habille-toi pour l'occasion. Minerva, poursuivit-il en s'adressant à la nounou, je compte sur vous pour lui trouver une tenue correcte. Son mariage ne tardera pas, et elle doit paraître impeccable à chacune de ses sorties.

-Bien, mon Roi, répondit Minerva, un sourire triste s'affichant sur son visage.

_Prisonniers d'un destin qu'ils n'ont pas souhaité, dans leur souffrance ils se sont retrouvés._

**FORBIDDEN**

_Donc, vous en pensez quoi? Reviews svp! Et désolée, encore une fois le chapitre est pas très long, et en plus j'ai mis du temps pour le mettre, et j'ai aussi pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais je fais de mon mieux! Disons que même si c'est les vacances, j'ai un livre au complet à écrire en moins de deux mois, donc je n'ai pas que les fics à faire. Bref, je répondrai aux reviews la prochaine fois – qui j'espère ne sera pas trop loin! Donnez-moi vos impressions!_


	5. Chapitre Quatrième : Blood

_Ahhh!! Si vous saviez comment je me sens bien et comment je suis surprise aussi! Tous les supers beaux commentaires que j'ai, ça me surprend toujours! Je pensais pas que tant de monde aimerait cette fic et laisserait des reviews! Enfin, je vous remercie tous énormément, vous me poussez à écrire! (et je blague pas, si vous allez voir mon profil, il y a 2 autres fics que j'ai commencée, et ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas écrit pour celles-là parce que je me concentre sur Forbidden pour vous ;P)Et je me suis forcée pour vous mettre le plus rapidement possible le prochain chapitre, sauf qu'il est toujours aussi court, eh ouais… Pardonnez-moi ce petit défaut…_

_(Au fait, j'ai pas pu résister au fait de mettre un petit peu de magie ; les visions d'Avery. C'était plus fort que moi, même si j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de magie. Et aussi, pardonnez la distribution des personnages lol.)_

_Bon, alors maintenant quelques petites réponses aux reviews!_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Krrista **__: Moi aussi j'ai plus aimé la version du film, c'est pourquoi mon histoire est basée sur le long métrage et non sur la légende. J'aime mieux les histoires où les gens tombent_ naturellement_ amoureux. Cependant, j'essaierai d'ajouter des trucs, je vais personnaliser un peu l'histoire. Et merci pour ta review!_

_**Noémie**__ : Alors toi, je t'adore déjà ! Merci infiniment pour tes reviews, ça fait un bien fou à lire! Bon, répondons Le truc sur les poèmes, ça m'a surprise! Parce que en fait, j'écris pas mal n'importe quoi, c'est surtout que j'écris la première chose qui me passe par la tête et qui risque de fonctionner avec l'histoire. Alors merci pour le compliment, je vais essayer de continuer d'écrire n'importe quoi (Et oui, je sais, ça existe les poèmes pas poétiques XD) Et bon, les études… Je vais peut-être te décevoir, en tout cas… J'ai que 16 ans, je vais passer en dernière année du secondaire (je viens du Québec, je sais pas si tu connais le système scolaire) enfin bref et il me reste encore au moins 3 ans avant d'aller à l'université, et donc je fais pas d'études en littérature, sauf que je suis dans un programme où à peu près toutes les matières sont enrichies. Ça compte pas vraiment, mais bon XD. Sinon, tu pourrais me filer l'adresse où tu écris ta fic? J'adorerais la lire! Aussi, je trouve ça drôle que tu m'écrives tes plus longues reviews. Les plus longues reviews pour les plus petits chapitres ;-) Bref merci énormément pour tes reviews!_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Crayoline**__ : Ah, si tu savais comment ça me soulage de savoir ça! Merci infiniment pour ta review._

_**Mina 008**__ : Merci ;-) Et désolée pour le meurtre de Lucius, mais je pouvais pas vraiment donner un autre père à Drago et dans l'histoire, le père de Tristan meurt au début (en tout cas dans le film). Alors je suis désolée ! _

_**Dame Angelique Malefoy**__ : Désolée encore une fois de tuer Lucius XD. Mais j'ai pas trop le choix, c'est dans l'histoire, et bien que je change quelques détails, celui-ci est assez important. Alors fais manger de l'acide acétique à Harry Potter ;P _

_**Mione2509 **__: On va faire un saut dans le temps très bientôt, c'est simplement pour la mise en contexte le fait que je les montre quand ils sont jeunes. Alors j'essaierai quand même de faire la fic relativement longue, mais on verra pas toute leur évolution d'enfants à jeunes adultes. Et bon sois pas trop frustrée ou déçue si jamais tu vois des bouts rajoutés à l'histoire, et prends en compte que c'est basé sur le film. Je voulais simplement t'en avertir lol. Sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et pour le père d'Hermione ben… Tu verras dans le chapitre qui suit ;-)_

_**Noémie**__: Bah comme j'ai dit précédemment, je m'en vais en dernière année du secondaire, dans un programme enrichi. Et dans ce programme, on a un projet à faire qui s'appelle le P.P. (Projet Personnel) Très original comme nom, n'est-ce pas? Bref, moi j'ai décidé d'écrire un livre; un roman. Ça s'intitule ''_Une histoire de fou_'' et c'est un genre de drame psychologique, je sais pas trop encore comment le décrire. Mais ça passe de la folie absurde à la folie noire . Le personnage principal, qui comme de raison a 16 ans comme moi et est une fille, est enfermé au début dans un asile. Et là le livre raconte comment la fille s'est retrouvée là. Surtout qu'elle ne devrait même pas y être, à l'asile, parce qu'elle n'est pas folle. On l'a manipulée, on a corrompu des gens pour qu'elle soit enfermée à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Et le livre raconte cette histoire. C'est assez… fou . J'ai tellement hâte de terminer ma première version et de la faire lire!! Et je dois la finir pendant l'été, vu que c'est le plus gros du travail et qu'une fois l'école recommencée, ça va être la galère. Secondaire 5, c'est la pire année. Enfin, une fois la première version terminée, ça va n'être que correction et révision et correction et révision et etc. Et j'essaierai de le faire publier, bien entendu! Ah ça m'excite tellement ce projet! Bref, c'est ça XD. Merci encore pour ta review!_

**Forbidden**

**Chapitre Quatrième**

_Ennemis jurés,_

_Amants endurcis,_

_Ça leur est interdit,_

_Mais certes l'amour n'est qu'un péché._

_Martyrs ignorés,_

_Soupirants masqués,_

_Dans leur malheur retrouvés,_

_Leurs blessures, par l'amour pansées. _

L'instant d'après, la pièce fut envahi de soldats irlandais, épées tranchantes à la main, sourires pervers au visage.

Lorsqu'il les vit, Drago sentit une vague de rage s'emparer de lui. De quel droit venaient-ils ici rompre la paix de Tantallon? Il allait leur faire voir…

Soudain, il s'avança vers la barricade désormais défoncée et prit un couteau qui était tombé.

-Drago, non! cria Narcissa.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à défier un Irlandais, son père le vit et vint à sa rescousse. Il mit à terre le soldat ennemi et alla enfermer son fils dans une trappe du plancher.

-Drago, dit celui-ci précipitamment, reste caché là jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher, est-ce clair?!

-Oui, père, murmura celui-ci, livide.

Et Lucius referma la trappe, et Drago trembla dans sa cachette.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd au-dessus de lui, peu après que son père l'ait abandonné dans cette cache exiguë.

Le petit garçon attendit à l'intérieur quelques instants à peine. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester coincé là-dedans après avoir entendu un bruit aussi effrayant. Tant pis pour ce que son père lui avait ordonné; une vie était en danger, il en était presque sûr!

Il posa ses doigts de la trappe. Elle était humide. Avait-on renversé de l'eau? Ou peut-être du lait?

Drago plaça sa main dans un rayon de lumière afin de découvrir la nature de la substance humide. Elle était visqueuse. Rouge.

C'était du sang.

Il tressaillit. Quelqu'un était bel et bien en danger, au-dessus!

Il poussa sur la trappe, du plus fort qu'il était capable. La petite porte en bois était étonnement lourde.

Lorsqu'il l'eut ouvert assez grand pour pouvoir passer sa tête à l'air libre, il comprit pourquoi; un corps était étendu sur la trappe. Le corps d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds.

Le sang coulait abondamment d'une profonde entaille sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux glacés – ce terme pour désigner le regard de cette famille n'a jamais été aussi proche de son véritable sens – étaient ouverts, regardant dans le vide.

Lucius de Malefoy, père de Drago de Malefoy et époux de Narcissa de Malefoy, était mort au combat.

Drago s'extirpa de sa cachette, terrifié. Lorsqu'il fut sur ses pieds, il tituba quelques secondes. Puis, une fois qu'il eut reprit contenance, son regard parcourut la pièce.

Elle était dévastée. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, le plancher était baigné de sang, le feu rongeait les murs.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un corps. Au fond de la pièce, une femme gisait sur le sol, un bracelet de brindilles autour du poignet.

Sa mère. Elle aussi était partie.

Juste à côté, il remarqua Bellatrix, cuisinière et sœur de Narcissa, elle aussi sans vie.

Il voulut pleurer, crier à ses parents en route vers l'au-delà de revenir, de rebrousser chemin, de ne pas l'abandonner ainsi à son sort, mais il n'en eut pas le loisir.

Un craquement dans le plancher le fit se retourner vivement. Un Irlandais se tenait là, une longue épée à la main, pointée vers le petit corps de Drago.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'agrandirent de terreur lorsqu'ils virent la lame tranchante et couverte de sang s'élancer vers lui. Plus que quelques secondes et il rejoindrait ses parents.

Il ferma les yeux, et attendit.

-Non!

Un hurlement à glacer le sang suivit cette intervention.

Drago ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, et découvrit le Seigneur Albus, devant lui, tenant de sa main gauche une épée, plantée dans le cœur du soldat irlandais. Lorsque son regard s'attarda sur l'autre main du seigneur, il eut un haut-le-cœur.

Il n'avait _plus_ de main droite.

Le sang giclait et Drago en fut aspergé. Malgré toute l'horreur que lui inspirait cette substance, il resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur la main absente du seigneur de Cornouailles.

Après quelques instants, Albus déchira l'uniforme du soldat et s'en fit un bandage pour stopper l'hémorragie. Il s'approcha ensuite de Drago et le serra de son bras non mutilé.

Puis, le seigneur se figea. Il regardait fixement un coin de la pièce, là où la majorité des femmes présentes avaient vécu leur derniers instants de vie.

Sa femme y gisait, la main posée sur son ventre rebondi.

Drago se sentit mal. Il voulut réconforter son sauveur et lui désigna son père, étendu non loin de là, et sa mère, couchée près de la défunte femme du seigneur.

Albus adressa un sourire triste, compatissant, à son désormais fils d'adoption.

Puis, ils entendirent quelqu'un approcher. Leurs muscles se tendirent, prêts à attaquer. Le seigneur alla reprendre l'épée qui était restée dans la poitrine du soldat et la tint droite devant lui.

Le bruit de pas se rapprocha encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste derrière la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Hagrid. Drago et Albus se détendirent immédiatement.

-Seigneur, nous devons partir. Les Irlandais ont attaqués les autres villes, nous devons aller porter secours aux assiégés. Et en plus, ce château est en feu, et je doute que vous souhaitiez finir carbonisé.

Albus eut un petit rire.

-Non, bien sûr que je ne souhaite pas achever mon passage sur terre en me faisant arracher des lambeaux de peau par des flammes impitoyables. Alors partons, Hagrid. Il le faut bien.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, d'un pas précipité, mais triste, résigné. Drago jeta un dernier regard aux cadavres de sa famille, gisant sur le sol de leur dernière demeure.

Albus s'arrêta brusquement et s'adressa à Hagrid.

-Ont-ils emportés le traité, Rubeus?

Ce dernier contempla le sol quelques instants avant de finalement répondre :

-Oui, mon Seigneur. Je suis navré.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, mon cher. Nous avons fait du mieux que nous avons pu. Jedusor a malheureusement encore remporté la partie… Maintenant, allons porter secours à nos semblables.

* * *

-Mon roi, voici le traité.

Harry remit délicatement un parchemin au roi d'Irlande. Ce dernier l'observa un instant avant de le jeter au feu.

-Merci, Harry. Vous êtes mon meilleur soldat. Que ferais-je sans vous!

Harry sourit.

-Mon roi, puisque mes services vous sont si profitables, j'aimerais être récompensé pour mes efforts.

-Oui, cela serait bien mérité. Que voulez-vous donc, mon cher?

Le soldat parut déconcerté. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son roi accepte si facilement.

-Je l'ignore encore, votre Majesté, mais j'y réfléchirai, soyez-en certain répondit-il, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

-Alors soit! Réfléchissez-bien, Harry. Je suis prêt à vous accorder beaucoup; ne gaspillez pas votre chance!

-Je compte bien en profitez, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Et il s'éloigna, une idée bien claire trottant dans sa tête.

_L'odeur du sang n'amoindrit pas l'arôme de la passion._

**FORBIDDEN**

_Alors, vos impressions? J'ai fait vite cette fois non? Est-ce à la hauteur de vos attentes? Personnellement, je trouve ce chapitre assez moyen, peut-être écrit trop vite justement... Et vous, vous en dites quoi? Reviews please!_


	6. Chapitre Cinquième : Despair

_Coucou tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 5! (oui je sais que c'est assez évident…)Veuillez pardonner mon retard, c'est que j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour des one-shot, je suis même encore en train d'en écrire une autre, et donc j'ai pas eu trop le temps de faire ma fic. Mais bon, je suis là, maintenant! En passant, si ça vous dit, j'ai publié deux one-shot il y a pas longtemps,(je sais, je viens de le dire) une s'appelle_**Il reviendra **_et l'autre s'intitule _**7 000 000.**_La dernière, c'est celle qui a le plus de ''succès'', les gens ont l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, et j'avoue que moi-même j'en suis assez fière lol. En tout cas! Passons._

_Bon, je m'excuse, ce chapitre est encore court. Il a au moins 800 mots de plus que les autres, mais bon ça reste relativement court. Mais comprenez, je suis habituée à écrire des fics pour des blogs, et sur des blogs, mes chapitres, qui ont pourtant à peu près la même longueur, paraissent beaucoup plus longs. Mais bon, j'ai l'excuse aussi de vouloir garder le suspense et de vouloir faire durer la fic relativement longtemps lol. Et puis j'ai écouté le film hier, alors je suis vraiment dedans :). Bref, tout ce blabla pour absolument rien ;)._

**Forbidden**

**Chapitre Cinquième**

_La fin d'un empire,_

_Le début d'une autre guerre._

_Les ennemis ajustent leurs tirs,_

_Ils épuisent les forces de leurs adversaires. _

_Mais à travers cette confusion,_

_Un amour puissant naîtra._

_Prohibée, cette passion intense conduira,_

_À l'effondrement d'une nation._

Le chemin fut long, pénible. Ils étaient tous épuisés par la bataille, par la perte de tous ces êtres chers, et marcher était une épreuve de plus.

Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du château en proie aux flammes, Albus, Hagrid et Drago avaient découvert le sort du reste de la ville; incendiée, massacrée, mise à sang. Le spectacle auquel ils avaient assisté à l'intérieur du palais n'était qu'une faible image du carnage qu'avaient fait les Irlandais dans le reste du hameau.

Ils avaient alors arpentés les ruines et réunis les rares survivants, les priant de les suivre en Cornouailles. Peu de gens s'étaient joints à eux, peu de gens ayant survécu.

Leur cortège faisait peine à voir; il y avait tout au plus une dizaine de personnes, incluant Hagrid, Drago et le Sir Albus. Tantallon était ravagée, décimée. Des corps sans vie mutilés jonchaient le sol, la fumée étouffante résultant des nombreux incendies saturait l'air, les habitations calcinées fumaient encore. Tout était détruit.

Le chemin fut long, pénible, éprouvant. Personne n'avait le cœur à marcher, tous pensaient à ce qu'ils venaient de laisser derrière eux. Drago semblait ne pas réaliser que ses parents l'avaient quitté à jamais, et il affichait un air calme, sérieux.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence complet mais troublant, parfois rompu par le bêlement d'un mouton ou le hennissement d'un cheval. Enfin, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à d'Or, ils constatèrent que les Irlandais n'avaient pas épargné la cité la plus puissante de Bretagne.

Le spectacle était identique à celui auquel ils avaient assistés à Tantallon une fois la bataille terminée; la ville d'Or n'était que ruines et sang.

Soudain, une femme se précipita vers eux; des sanglots s'échappaient bruyamment de sa gorge. Elle se jeta sur Albus et le serra dans ses bras. À la grande surprise de Drago, son sauveur répondit à l'étreinte de la femme. Il lui chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes, l'air complètement détruit. Puis, Drago l'entendit demander :

-Et votre époux?

Elle releva la tête, les yeux inondés de larmes, et la secoua négativement. Les pleurs reprirent.

-Je suis désolé, ma sœur, vraiment navré…

-Les… les exécutions ont… ont duré une journée entière, ils… ils en ont fait un… un divertissement, bégaya-t-elle, sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots incontrôlables.

-Ils sont inhumains… Toute une génération d'hommes perdue… Mais je suis là, Molly, ils ne te feront pas de mal, ni à toi ni à Ron, tant que je serai vivant.

Drago fut surpris; il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le seigneur ait une sœur, et encore moins à ce qu'elle soit si… dissemblable à son frère. En effet, l'homme avait les cheveux bruns presque noirs, une silhouette imposante et bien définie, alors que la femme était plutôt grassouillette et avait des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

Lorsque Molly releva la tête à nouveau, elle remarqua la main absente de son frère. Son visage exprima une grimace horrifiée et elle murmura :

-Que vous est-il arrivé?

Le seigneur regarda Drago quelques secondes, puis répondit :

-J'ai sauvé un futur grand guerrier, Molly.

Le regard de la femme suivit celui de son frère et se posa lui aussi sur Drago, curieux.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Il se nomme Drago de Malefoy. Nous sommes sa famille, maintenant.

Elle s'approcha alors lentement du garçon, hésitante. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule encore frêle de Drago et dit :

-J'ai… j'ai un fils qui a à peu près ton âge…

Puis, plus fort, elle cria :

-Ron, Ron vient ici mon chéri!

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux tout aussi roux que ceux de sa mère et au visage couvert de taches de rousseur apparut en courant.

-Ron, je te présente Drago.

Le Ron en question lui adressa un regard peu amène, puis retourna vaquer à ses occupations avec ses amis. Drago resta là, indifférent, et décida d'écouter Albus et Hagrid converser.

-Qu'allons nous faire maintenant, monseigneur? demanda Hagrid, soucieux.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le sir réfléchissait. Drago observa attentivement le visage de son héros et, après quelques secondes, perçut une lueur d'espoir, de malice, de grandeur, de détermination dans son regard. Puis, Albus répondit :

-Rebâtir.

* * *

-Ces cheveux sont vraiment impossibles à dompter! s'écria Minerva, sa patience épuisée.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'elle essayait de coiffer la longue chevelure ébouriffée d'Hermione, et elle n'y arrivait toujours pas.

-Comment est-il possible d'avoir pareils nombres de nœuds?!

-Je l'ignore, Minerva. Mais ce n'est pas primordial de me coiffer parfaitement, je suis comme ça et il ne sert à rien de me cacher sous de beaux atours. Les invités n'auront qu'à ne pas me regarder si la vue de mes cheveux les importune.

-Hermione, c'est justement ce que votre père désire; que les invités vous remarquent et vous regardent.

-Et alors? Pourquoi faudrait-il toujours se plier aux règles de mon père? Je n'ai que faire de cette cérémonie célébrant la victoire injuste des soldats de mon père sur ces pauvres Bretons. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

Elle se tut quelques instants, pensive. Soudain, elle tourna son visage vers sa nounou, une expression malicieuse sur son visage. Elle murmura, complice :

-Et si je faisais semblant d'être malade, Minerva? Mon père ne me forcerait sûrement pas à aller à cette fête si je ne me porte pas bien, non?

La vieille femme sourit, hésitante.

-Je ne sais pas si cela serait une bonne idée, Hermione…

-S'il vous plaît, Minerva! Vous savez comment cela se déroule, dans ces soirées, je n'y serai pas à ma place et vous en êtes parfaitement consciente!

-C'est vrai… Mais je ne crois toujours pas que cela serait respectueux envers votre père.

-A-t-il du respect pour moi, lui? répliqua la jeune fille, sérieuse.

La nounou parut déconcertée par cette réplique. En effet, le roi d'Irlande n'avait pas beaucoup de considération pour sa fille. Mais elle ne pensait pas que l'enfant s'en était rendue compte. Décidément, cette petite était très futée.

-D'accord, faisons comme cela, répondit-elle finalement, à contrecœur.

* * *

La reconstruction commença dès le lendemain. Tous les hommes s'y mirent, aidés par quelques femmes téméraires. La désolation qui avait plané sur la ville d'Or la veille était partie, maintenant remplacée par une détermination sans faille.

Pendant que la majorité des gens s'affairaient à rebâtir la cité, Hagrid lui, entraînait les jeunes garçons à se battre, surveillé par Molly et le seigneur Albus.

Tous les futurs guerriers étaient munis de petites épées en bois peu dangereuses, de casques surmontés d'une sorte de pic et d'armures spécialement conçues pour les enfants, beaucoup plus légères que les véritables armures, et sans métal. Ils étaient tous réunis dans une sorte de carrière à chevaux, les différentes arènes délimitées par des clôtures en bois.

Tous les jeunes garçons se battaient avec entrain, plus qu'heureux d'enfin pouvoir être utiles à leur nation. Tous, sauf un.

-Regardez, Drago a peur, il ne veut pas se battre!

Albus, Molly et Hagrid portèrent leur attention sur Ron qui provoquait Drago.

-Il refuse de m'affronter, quelle poule mouillée! Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends!?

Drago, lui, enleva son casque et le jeta sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas se battre; il refusait de s'abaisser au niveau des monstres qui avaient tué son père et sa mère.

-Il ne veut toujours pas se battre? demanda Albus à Hagrid.

-Il a le cœur d'un lion, laissez-lui le temps de grandir un peu, vous verrez.

Ron s'approcha de Drago.

-Pourquoi enlèves-tu ton casque? Tu vas te mettre à pleurer? ironisa-t-il en le bousculant. Mon père est mort lui aussi, et pourtant je ne pleure pas, moi!

Molly s'apprêta à intervenir, mais Hagrid l'en dissuada :

-Attendez un peu.

Elle reporta son attention sur son fils.

-C'est ça, fuis! Va trouver une autre trappe sous laquelle te cacher, sale couard! continua Ron en le bousculant un peu plus fort.

Alors, Drago explosa. Il prit son épée en bois et amorça un combat avec le rouquin. Il le mit à terre en moins de 3 secondes, et se retrouva aux prises avec un autre garçon, qu'il vainquit avec un seul coup d'épée. Il en mit un troisième à terre et s'apprêtait à lui assener un coup sur le visage lorsque Hagrid le ramena à l'ordre de sa grosse voix :

-Drago!

Le garçon interrompit son geste en plein élan. Il reprit son souffle, observant sa victime, puis jeta son épée sur le sol et partit, furieux.

Albus le regardait, rêveur.

-Il est déjà épatant. Il sera très bon guerrier, j'ai confiance.

-Je vous l'avais dit, sir, il a le cœur d'un lion, ajouta Hagrid. Il sera probablement notre meilleur combattant. Vaillant et loyal.

-Oui…Vaillant et loyal…

* * *

-Il arrive, Hermione, vite! chuchota précipitamment Minerva.

Hermione fila se coucher et s'efforça d'avoir l'air mal en point. Heureusement, elle était bonne comédienne. Son père entra bruyamment dans sa chambre, visiblement impatient.

-Hermione, que fais-tu? La plupart des invités sont déjà arrivés, ne les fais pas attendre!

Il ne sembla même pas remarquer que sa fille n'allait pas bien.

-P-père, j-je…

-Elle ne va pas bien du tout, sir, interrompit Minerva. Il serait plus convenable de la laisser se reposer. Elle a besoin de sommeil si elle veut se remettre vite.

Le roi Jedusor parut hésiter. C'est seulement à contrecœur qu'il déclara :

-Bien…Laissez-la se reposer, Minerva. Prenez bien soin d'elle. Je veux qu'elle soit bien en forme. Personne ne veut d'une faiblarde pour épouse.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, presque furieux. Hermione attendit quelques instants, le temps que son père soit assez éloigné, et elle sauta sur son lit, trop heureuse que sa ruse ait si bien fonctionné.

-Hermione, s'il vous plaît, un peu de tenue! protesta la nounou.

-Pourquoi devrais-je me comporter d'une façon civilisée alors qu'il n'y a que vous qui êtes là? Non pas que je ne vous respecte pas, mais disons que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de retenir mes humeurs et mes envies, avec vous.

Minerva sourit. Elle adorait vraiment cette petite. Puis, elle reprit son sérieux et dit :

-Bon, puisque vous n'allez pas à cette soirée, allez dormir!

-Non!

-On ne proteste pas! N'oubliez pas que vous êtes supposé être souffrante et donc, que vous êtes censé vous reposer. Allez, au lit!

Hermione bougonna, mais se plia aux ordres de sa nounou. Lorsqu'elle fut bien confortablement installée, Minerva alla elle aussi se coucher. Sa protégée allait avoir un avenir extrêmement intéressant; son caractère le laissait présager. Elle ne se plierait pas à l'autorité de son père éternellement; elle se révolterait, un jour. Elle se tiendrait à ses idées, serait peut-être un brin égoïste, mais elle aurait plus que ce que sa mère avant elle avait eu; sa vie serait mieux remplie et beaucoup plus intense. Ça, Minerva en était certaine…

_S'entrelacent deux destins, innocent, se trace un avenir, affligeant…_

**FORBIDDEN**

_Alors, vous en dites quoi? Je vous ai déçu? Laissez moi une petite review ;)_


	7. Chapitre Sixième : Time Goes By

_Coucou! Bon, je reviens avec le chapitre 6! J'ai été un peu déçu, au dernier chapitre j'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews… ya eu que 2 personnes, en fait, qui m'en ont laissé. J'ai quantité industrielle de visites, mais seulement 2 personnes qui ont laissé des reviews. Ça m'a… refroidi un peu, surtout que celui-là était le plus long chapitre de toute la fic jusqu'ici. Mais bon, je me suis dit qu'il fallait pas se laisser abattre, donc je vous mets derechef un autre chapitre!_

_**Fiind-l0ve :** La rencontre, c'est pour bientôt… ;) Ron sera pas toujours méchant… Enfin, tu constateras par toi-même. Et pour _**Truth**_, bah je vais voir, ça va avec l'inspiration et le temps. En attendant, régale-toi de _**Forbidden**_ ;)_

**Forbidden**

**Chapitre Sixième**

_Le temps défile,_

_Il court à toute allure,_

_Emportant dans ses fils,_

_Ceux qui sont sans armure._

_De sombres existences,_

_Jusque là vides de sens,_

_Par un ténébreux hasard, se croiseront,_

_Et tout leur sens prendront._

_**Neuf ans plus tard…**_

-Drago, viens vite!

Drago, réticent, abandonna son sceau d'eau près du château et se dirigea vers Ron et Neville qui l'appelaient.

-Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire! dit Neville.

-J'ai découvert une trappe! lança Ron, surexcité.

Ainsi enthousiaste, il avait l'air d'un enfant, malgré ses dix-neuf ans.

-_Qui_ a découvert une trappe, Ron? reprit Neville.

-Bon, _d'accord_, admit le rouquin. Raconte-nous donc comment tu l'as trouvé.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt. Drago écoutait la dispute, amusé.

-Eh bien je me promenais tout bonnement, quand je me suis accroché dans…

-Hey, ça va là! Je n'ai pas _réellement _envie de savoir comment tu es tombé dessus! interrompit Ron.

-Mais… tu viens de dire…

-C'était pour rire!

-Ah…

Visiblement, Neville était déboussolé. Mais, il continua tout de même son chemin, impatient de montrer sa découverte à son ami.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Neville s'arrêta. Ils étaient tout près d'un ancien pont Romain, envahi par la végétation. Drago se demanda pourquoi il stoppait à cet endroit, vu qu'à l'évidence il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'herbe et des feuilles. Pourtant, lorsque son ami se pencha, il vit clairement une sorte de poignée, et lorsque Neville la tira, la forme de la porte se dessina clairement.

-Tu vois? murmura Ron, tout excité, des étincelles dans les yeux.

Tous trois se glissèrent dans le trou, Drago le dernier. Ils descendirent des escaliers en pierre, très usés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son pied, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce remplie de toile d'araignée, poussiéreuse et à l'aspect très antique.

-Nous avons toujours su que le château était construit sur d'anciennes fondations romaines, raconta Ron, mais nous croyions qu'elles avaient disparues.

-Où cela mène-t-il? demanda Drago.

-Tu verras bien, répondit Neville avec un sourire mystérieux.

Ils traversèrent la pièce d'un pas rapide, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder dans ce décor peu rassurant. Arrivés à l'autre bout, ils empruntèrent un autre escalier qui était dans le même état que le précédent, et qui menait à une autre trappe.

Ron, trop impatient, révéla à Drago où menait ce passage avant même que Neville ait terminé d'ouvrir la porte :

-Ce chemin mène à la base du donjon du château. On peut en entrer et en sortir incognito!

-À qui d'autre en avez-vous parlé? demanda le jeune homme blond.

-Personne, répondit Neville.

Drago sourit.

-Tant mieux.

* * *

-Ces barbares de Bretons ont reconstruits le Château d'Or en Cornouailles. En pierre, cette fois.

-Il faut agir, Avery…

-Je sais, votre Majesté, je sais.

-Allez en Cornouailles. Je veux que vous preniez des esclaves; des jeunes – ils sont l'avenir de leur clan. Si Albus résiste, envoyez Harry.

-Bien, mon Roi, répondit Avery en s'en allant.

-Votre Majesté? demanda Harry en arrivant aux côtés de Jedusor.

-Oui, Harry?

-Je… Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, il y a environ neuf ans de cela, vous m'aviez proposé de me donner quelque chose pour récompenser mes loyaux services…

-Oui, je m'en souviens.

-Eh bien, j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais, dit-il, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

-Il vous en a fallu du temps! Enfin, dites!

-Je… je voudrais… une femme.

_**°&°&°&°&°**_

Assise contre un monument de pierres, une jeune femme observait l'immensité des flots qui s'étendaient devant elle, pensive. Le vent marin soufflait légèrement, agitant sa longue chevelure ébouriffée. Les rayons du soleil caressaient doucement sa peau de pêche, se reflétant dans ses yeux chocolat.

-Hermione, il fera nuit dans une heure, rentrons!

Sa nounou venait d'arriver auprès d'elle. Eh oui, dix-neuf ans, et toujours coincée avec une nounou. Mais la jeune femme ne s'en plaignait pas; Minerva était presque une mère pour elle.

Ignorant la question de sa « nourrice », Hermione enchaîna sans quitter l'océan des yeux :

-Savez-vous ce qu'il y a vraiment au-delà de ces côtes?

-Britannia, des terres que possédaient naguère les Romains. Un monde plein de douleur et d'esprits malins.

-J'aimerais tant y aller… Savez-vous ce que la vie réserve, Minerva?

-Je vois la vie à laquelle vous êtes destinée…, répondit celle-ci, rêveuse.

Puis, elle reprit ses esprits et dit :

-Votre père désire vous parlez, Hermione.

_**°&°&°&°&°**_

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était trop pour elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de contrôler _sa_ vie ainsi!

-Je ne représente donc qu'une richesse que vous marchander à votre gré?

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre contrôle de ses larmes.

-Sur mon avenir, n'ai-je pas voie au chapitre?

Sa voix dérailla sur le dernier mot.

-Tu as un devoir envers ton roi.

Elle était désespérée.

-Vous êtes mon père!

-Il te faut m'obéir, alors, ma fille.

Elle quitta la pièce, enragée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle hérite d'un monstre comme père!?

Elle alla se réfugier dans sa pièce à elle; celle où elle conservait toutes ses herbes et plantes. C'était là qu'elle allait quand elle désirait échapper à son père, ou même à Minerva.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle pénétra, elle eut une surprise.

-Alors, votre père vous a-t-il annoncé la bonne nouvelle?

Une mauvaise surprise.

-Harry… , souffla-t-elle, désespérée.

Il sourit.

-Cela vous réjouit, j'espère.

Elle se dirigea vers la table principale où toutes ses réserves d'herbes se trouvaient, et passa devant son futur époux sans lui prêter attention.

-Je l'accepte, c'est tout, répondit Hermione, glaciale.

-Vous savez, commença-t-il en se rapprochant, nous nous ressemblons plus que vous ne le croyez.

Il était maintenant juste à côté d'elle.

-Ah oui? dit-elle, toujours aussi peu amène.

-Moi aussi, je m'intéresse aux élixirs.

Il sortit son épée de son fourreau, et passa ses doigts sur la lame.

-Un poison, reprit-il, extrait du foie de poisson-globe. Une seule goutte suffit à paralyser tous les sens. Ainsi, si la lame n'a pas réussi à tuer…

-Chardon et écorce forment un excellent contre-poison, répliqua-t-elle en montrant les éléments.

Il sourit. Puis, il alla se poster de l'autre côté de la jeune fille, et prit une herbe.

-Connaissez-vous l'antidote contre ceci? demanda-t-il, une lueur perverse dans le regard.

-La yohimbine.

Il rit légèrement.

-Cela rend un homme virile…

Son regard s'attarda sur la poitrine d'Hermione.

-Encore _plus_ virile…

Hermione était dégoûtée.

-Et le seul remède…

Il approcha sa main de la joue d'Hermione.

-C'est le complet abandon de soi…

Au moment où il prononçait ces paroles, sa main frôla le visage de la jeune fille, qui s'écarta aussitôt. L'homme sourit, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-Nous nous marierons à mon retour. Je pars en Cornouailles, châtier les insoumis.

Et il sortit, laissant une Hermione désespérée et au bord des larmes derrière lui.

_Le seul moyen d' obtenir ce que l'on veut tant est de laisser le destin faire les choses…_

**FORBIDDEN**

_Alors, vos impressions? Laissez des reviews, cette fois!_


End file.
